


Upon these Opportunities

by liliesinthesky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confrontation of Feelings, Fluff, I suck at tags, Just best bros having a heart to heart conversation, M/M, Mentioned inushiba because I love my underrated ships, Romantic Friendship, implied romantic feelings, vanilla as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesinthesky/pseuds/liliesinthesky
Summary: On his third year, before nationals, Fukunaga revealed that he would not pursue volleyball in University or the V-league, despite his teammates assuming he would for his talent and dedication for the game.While the team and coaches admitted their disappointment when they realized his last official games were coming up shortly, they accepted his decision with warmth and support.And while his best friend murmured his wishes of success in his future endeavors with everyone else, there was no warmth or acceptance. Just cold and silence.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Upon these Opportunities

The weather had been constant in central Tokyo for weeks, cold, rainy and windy. Today wasn't an exemption to it, except Fukunaga could actually feel it today with all his senses. The wind bit at his face, rain clouds forming in the sky. It was quiet today.

The second and first years who usually walked alongside himself and Tora were absent today. There wasn't loud laughing coming from Tora and the first years, or Inouka's soft giggles, his face flushed and all smiles as he walked along with Shiba and spoke of their day. Their hands usually brushing past each other when they walked side by side. 

No, today it was just him and Tora, leaving the train station platform alone, past the loud traffic and chaotic streets into the residential area. Today confirmed what Fukunaga had been suspecting for weeks. Tora was affectionate in all means. He was close to him, having played together for 3 years, studying together despite having different classes. In the field, he was pure energy and emotion, hard-working and reliable, their ace. But to Fukunaga, he was also just Tora, who picked a fight with Kenma, who gets emotional in romcoms and laughed at all of Fukunaga's jokes, who understands his puns and ventures into cooking adventures with him. They were best friends. And he wants nothing more but to have Tora smiling at his side, saying nonsense and laughing at everything together again. 

"Tora". 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's stop at my place today, I'm freezing and the rain is picking up". 

Tora stops midstep, looking to his side.

"I'm not sure if I should, it's late..."

"I have all the ingredients to make yakisoba". 

And just like as simple as that, Tora smiled. 

* * *

Fukunaga's parents worked well into the evening, and despite having dinner served and covered at the dining table, Fukunaga decides to stick to his plan. 

Tora beings to pull out the vegetables from the fridge. Tv commercials are blurred together and seem eternal. It was still too quiet. 

"You got everything?" 

Fukunaga's voice came out hushed, his lips dry. Like the atmosphere was thick, weighing him down.

"Onion, carrot, shiitake mushrooms, scallions, cabbage leaves. You have the noodles and the meat?"

"Yeap."

"Gonna cut them as usual, that's ok?"

"Of course dude." 

Fukunaga's mind goes to the last time they cooked together, in the summer on those rare days of no practice or homework. 

"We haven't cooked in a while, maybe I should have tried a new recipe."

"But why, Yakisoba is the best, and you always end up cooking alone, I'm no good at this". 

"I don't mind cooking for you, you always trust me no matter what I make".

"Why wouldn't I trust you... or your cooking? I love your food". 

Fukunaga nods, feeling a smile reach his lips, running water under his hands, blaming the temperature for the sudden rush of heat at his cheeks. 

* * *

"Tora. I know". 

"You know what?"

Fukunaga passed soapy dishes to Tora as they cleaned together. 

"I know that you're upset at me. I can see it in your face, how you barely even look my way, you've been ignoring me since nationals". 

"We've been busy, you know that". 

"This is different".

"Then if you know, you should've known how I would feel. You didn't even tell me before, just blurted it out in front of the whole team! How am I supposed to feel? I'm your best friend aren't I?"

Tora's voice echoes through the kitchen, his tone hurt as he slams down his arm in the sink between the two. 

Fukunaga turns the water off, focusing his actions on the wet washcloth clinging between his hands. 

"I had already told you..."

"You said you would think about it. You never brought it back up again. Really you're just going to drop it like this? You have a chance at the university team and you know it. At least do the try-outs". 

"Volleyball is fun for me, and playing with you has made it even better. But there are other things I want to try. We'll still be by each other. Weren't we going to be roommates? Weren't going to tackle adulthood together?"

Tora sighs, his voice still shaky as if his own outburst surprised himself. He looks to Fukunaga, who is just two steps away, his uniform wrinkled, sleeves stained with sauce, and his eyes wide with concern, waiting on Tora's response. 

"Of course I still want that, it's just that I envisioned everything with you at my side". 

Tora's hushed tone makes Fukunaga release a heavy breath that had felt trapt in him. He looks up at Tora.

"I'm still by your side, Tora. I'm here and I won't leave. But I should have told you before, I'm sorry for not doing it. But now I want you to know something, this piece that will be shared between you and me for now".

Tora dries his hands with messily with his discarded blazer, his eyes perking up to Fukunaga's' voice, seeing him closing the lid of a container with leftover yakisoba, he steps closer. 

"I have been thinking of stand up comedy for a while, and I think I actually got a shot at this place downtown... but I don't want to let anyone else know yet... It's just what if I actually suck and.." 

Fukunaga couldn't finish his statement as Tora takes the container of food from Fukunaga's hand, his mouth forming a smile and a blush spreading from his face to his chest, unaware even to him.

"That's fucking amazing, Shōhei holy shit! What do you mean suck? You're amazing at anything related to being funny". 

Arms wrapped Fukunaga tightly, and stunned only for a few seconds, he hugged him back just as tight, feeling his own laughter spill out as Tora laughs and keeps congratulating him, his voice loud and warm, all too familiar and at the same time new. 

"You were always the funniest in the entire school, hell across schools. Any idea on your first official stand-up?" 

Tora finally let's go of their hug, his chest still beating as if it might explode. 

"Remember when I dumped water on you and Kenma and then made a pun that made kuroo laugh like a hyena? Yeah, that". 

And now Fukunaga laughs at Tora's expression, and to Tora it's contagious to be surrounded by the pure energy he was pouring out, his eyes brimming with tears and his arms at his sides, trying to regain composure as he doubles over in his laughing fit. Tora starts to smile and laugh too, watching Fukunaga be his self with no filter, no restrictions on his authentic personality, and he reaches for his arm to help Fukunaga sit as his burst of laughter continue but the other's hands move at the same time. Tora's fingers wrap around Fukunaga's small wrist.

He's warm. He can feel his beat under his thumb, his skin soft to the touch. 

"You should see your face, it's priceless". 

"Yeah, only you can do that me, Shōhei". 

Fukunaga wasn't sure when Tora's fingertips had reached his own, his hand laying on top his. But he welcomed this new gesture, his chest-beating faster. 

"All the new things that will happen to us soon".

"All the opportunities you will get. We'll be alright. We'll be together. I'm already your number one fan, future pro league player". 

He truly couldn't wait to see how far Tora would go, ready to support him in anyway he could. He pushes his fingers down and Tora complies, giving a small squeeze in return. 

"Yeah, every new action, every new emotion, all of it accumulates to this new begging. I can't wait to see you perform either, I've already been your fan". 

They laugh and hold on to each other's hand. 

They think, maybe this is also a new opportunity to take upon. 

They both think they'll take it up together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took some non-canon liberties, we never found out if Fukunaga and Tora ever took university courses so I'd figured to add them for fun? If you follow me on my social, it's known that I'm a huge Fukunaga stan. This piece is so self-indulgent and really enjoyed writing about these two.  
> Fun fact: Tora's favorite food is yakisoba bun!


End file.
